Reflection of Flowers
by Zikka-chan
Summary: Mystere Du Le Kooza: They say a reflection is the window to the soul...Moha-Samedi finds this out through the symbolism...of flowers? Rated T for language, Trickster/Moha-Samedi


Mystere Du le Kooza

Pool of Flowers

*All elements of Mystere and Kooza belong to Cirque Du Soleil. Warning: Trickster/Moha-Samedi slash and LOTS of RAMBLING. Also thank you to Sarastro, Queen of the Night, for the advice that inspired this fiction

Moha-Samedi stared at his reflection of the pool, scowling at the look of disdain upon his face. It was rare that he came out to the desert itself to clear his head, but this particular day, he needed some desperate alone time to clear the angry fog about his head.

His normal routine at the theater had been going so well that day, too! He had been helping Ruby bird with her routine when there had been a cry of help from the shadows above. Confused, the narrator and Ruby had both looked towards the heavens…

Just in time to see a bucket of water come crashing down upon them. Fortunately, the Narrator's quick reflexes alarmed him in time to grab the paralyzed dancer and hurl them both out of the way, but as soon as the bucket clanged onto the stage, that CLOWN…that DAMNABLE USHER-INTRUDER…came out WHINING about how he had ruined the joke.

JOKE…this was a JOKE? His idea of a friendly PRANK was to HURL a bucket down at someone at a velocity in which someone could have gotten HURT? The very idea shook Moha-Samedi down to his core, as he screamed at Brian to (once again) GET OUT.

This time however, as Brian left, it was not the audience 'awwwing" for Brian that disagreed with the Emcee, but his fellow artists! They said "Aw, it was just a joke!" "Yeah, don't be so harsh on him!" Even Ruby took the rash clown's side, saying, "I'm fine, really! He didn't hurt me, I'm fine!"

But Moha-Samedi wasn't fine, now here he sat, fuming in self-doubt after having stormed furiously off stage and out of the theater, pondering to himself; 'Am I really in authority, or am I just too uptight?'

He stared at his reflection, pondering these thoughts. Despite the colorful makeup and magenta tuxedo and bowler hat that was his costume and character, the man in Pink, at the moment, looked like a mess. His hat was off his head, revealing his messy brown hair, his jacket was un-buttoned, shirt un-tucked, bowtie untied…even his colorful Cirque markings failed to cover the dark, tired circles under his eyes…

'Maybe…I am trying too hard,' He thought as he stared at his worn, tired reflection. He put his head in his hands, confused, for the first time in his life, about who he truly was…

"It wasn't YOUR fault, you know," a voice whispered into his ear. Moha looked just in time to see a familiar face of reds, golds and blues, staring at him with a smile like a Cheshire cat. Moha sighed, "Bonjour, Monsieur Trickster of Kooza."

The Trickster shifted a little, giving the worn emcee a little breathing space…but not much, as Samedi noticed that he was sitting on the same rock, legs spread as he sat directly behind him, as if to embrace him…

Moha sighed as he held himself, "Could you please leave me alone? I'm not in the mood for any games…"

"I'm not here for games, I'm here for comfort, "Trickster said as he placed a hand gently on Moha's shoulder. "I saw what happened back there, and I wanted to let you know that what happened back there wasn't your fault…however, I can see there's more than that bothering you." The Trickster softly raised his hand to the narrator's chin and turned him so he was staring Trickster in the eyes… "Please, we're friends, right? Tell me of your troubles…"

Moha tried to straighten his composure with a shaky breath. Having a Trickster-THE descendent of THE TRICKSTER-sitting directly behind him wasn't exactly the most comfortable position for the uptight and slightly claustrophobic emcee…but still, Trickster was his friend…in a weird, popping-out-of-nowhere-fashion…

The Narrator ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "I don't understand what could be so funny about that clown that they would take HIS side! He could have hurt someone, yet because no one was hurt, everyone said to just let it go! Like it wasn't even a big deal!"

Trickster shifted his position a little, accidently brushing up against Moha's back, causing the narrator to shudder as Trickster's hands softly placed themselves upon his shoulders, "Well, YOU'RE the Ringmaster of Ceremonies, why not enforce the rule? Surely, they would listen to you for that!"

Moha shook his head, trying to ignore Trickster's hands as they started softly rubbing his shoulders, "Well, I've tried that before…but that's another thing that leaves me shaken…they don't listen to me! It's like I don't even exist for the purpose in my title…I'm just another source of amusement to them! I swear, sometimes some of them can be so…so…"

"Ignorant?" Trickster asked, continuing to gently rub the emcee's shoulders. He didn't rub too hard, not wanting to give Moha the impression that this 'therapy session' was another attempt to crawl into his personal space…

"I was going to say 'stubborn,'" Moha pointed out, "No, no one in the land is ignorant, everyone embraces life to the fullest! You can't be ignorant to do that!"

"Mmhm…so wait, you said 'some of them,' who AREN'T the 'some of them' people?" Asked Trickster, leaning his head to get a better view of the emcee's expressions as he talked…he loved the way the narrator's face was just so…naturally expressive. It made him so easy to read…like a book with no cover…

Sure enough, Moha's face became concentrated in deep thought as he murmured, "Let's see…well, actually, those who truly embrace the truth…I'd have to say not just the mere characters, but the creatures of the land!"

Trickster stopped rubbing, for the first time since his encounters with the Narrator, he was truly taken into surprise, "What…the animals? Not human people?"

"Au contraire, friend, people are animals too! However, yes, I am talking not human animals…though they are VERY human like, considering they can talk and walk like us…" Realizing he was drifting off topic, Moha quickly shook his head as a determined look of thought flashed across his face…it took a lot of will power for Trickster to hide his joy at the Man in pink's obvious change in emotion and thought… "So yes, those such as Red bird, the Lizards…even the Birds of prey, and of course, my closest companion, Stas Le Puce…"

"The imp?" asked Trickster, subtly letting the man in pink know he was paying attention.

"Yes! Believe it or not, they're more human like than you think! Also, they aren't as stubborn as those who are human!" Moha paused at this, suddenly another thought crossing his mind… "Perhaps THEY know the true answers to life, whereas man is constantly struggling to find it, they might as well already know…?"

"Perhaps," Trickster murmured, finding himself fascinated with the Narrator's thought process…but still, he was on a mission and determined to get back on topic, "but they don't make fun of you either, do they?"

Moha was about to answer when his face suddenly fell with realization, "No…they tease me once in a while, like stealing my cane, sneaking up on me…sometimes even the female Lizard will…" Moha paused, his white base makeup doing little to hide the blush slowly crawling to his cheeks, "appear between my legs and startle me…it's EMBARRASING!" He put his head in his hands miserably. "Even those whom I call friends tease and mock me! It's hopeless, I thought I knew who I was…but I'm a JOKE!"

Trickster had actually been amused by the Man in pink's embarrassment (especially at the vision of the lizards mocking him in THAT fashion), but seeing the Narrator's dismay told him it was time to step in with his charms. He silently murmured some words to himself as he conjured a white chrysanthemum, softly catching the ringmaster's attention as he held it to the ringmaster's face.

Moha-Samedi was confused when his hands left his face and he saw Trickster's gold marked fingers holding a white flower to his face…since when had Trickster been so…feminine? He heard the sly voice whisper in his ear, "You're a well-educated being…you know what this symbolizes?'

"Chrysanthemum…white…it means truth."

"That's right…and I think you need to re-discover the truth-and confidence-in yourself." Trickster whispered softly as he turned the emcee's attention towards his reflection in the water before him, "now tell me…what do you see?"

Moha sighed once more at his worn reflection as he quoted one of his character's not-so-favorite descriptions; "I see a colorful fool who is known as the narrator NO ONE listens to, and bears witness to the past…while creating nothing for the future." With that, he sadly dropped the white flower into the water, watching as it's ripples scattered his reflection before coming together again…in which the reflection of Trickster's hand reached for his chin, again turning him so they were eye-to-eye.

"Well, I see a talented, compassionate man, whose talents should be the envy of anyone in the world, believe me, I know talent…and you are not ONLY a Narrator, but a Ringmaster, Emcee, Ventriloquist, acrobat, performer and more! Now, look…"

Trickster guided Moha-Samedi's attention to the lake once more, as a flower-TWO DIFFERENT flowers, floated by his reflection.

"Now, what does THOSE stand for?" Moha watched as gladiolus and ginger floated around his reflection… "I'm proud…and I have a strong character?"

"Very good! How about that one?" Moha watched as another flower floated by, a Jasmine, to be exact, "I am elegant and graceful?"

"And that one?" Trickster asked, reading the emotions of thought and surprise off the emcee's face with much pleasure…

"Amarillis, Dramatic…Cherry blossom, well-educated…Lavender…wait…I'm distrustful?"

Trickster shrugged, "only towards those of questionable character. Not many people know this, but it's more of a compliment than you think."

Before Moha could ask where he'd heard that phrase, he suddenly noticed that the flowers he'd so far named off were now being surrounded by hundreds-maybe even THOUSANDS-of petals, floating around his reflection like dancers…

"Rose petals?" Moha asked. Trickster nodded, "you know what the colors of the rose mean, right? It's the most basic symbol!"

Moha stared at the petals of yellow, pink and red…

"Zealousness…Friendship…wait, Love? But I don't have a relationship with any-"

Suddenly, he noticed a few more flowers, dancing around his and Trickster's reflections, seeming to block out the suggestive smile across Trickster's lips as Moha murmured to himself…

"Yellow Chrysanthemum, Secret-admirer…Sunflower, adoration…Violet rose…" Moha froze for a moment, gulping in reluctant realization…

"Vi-violet-r-rose…someone's…declared their love…at first sight for me?"

Before Moha-Samedi could ask Trickster why he was doing this, the same hand that had handed him the white chrysanthemum softly placed a forget-me-not into the Narrator's trembling hands.

As he went to face Trickster and ask 'why? Why me? Why this?' …

Trickster's lips caught his own in a surprisingly passionate kiss that would make any woman faint into his arms…

However, Moha-Samedi was not a woman, and despite being shocked at Trickster's sudden act of kindness, all he could do was sit there, dumbfounded, as Trickster's lips softly caressed his own, arms wrapped around his waist and chest…

As their lips parted, Moha didn't know how to react…he could have screamed and stormed off, but his voice didn't feel like screaming, and he was tired of getting angry…he could have asked why, but he was tired of asking questions…he could have scolded Trickster on how he liked women, but he was tired of lecturing…

Also…Moha didn't want to admit it…but part of him actually felt some form of strange relief…he hadn't been shown such affection in years…but from a MAN? It shook him beyond any reaction…

Trickster gazed into his eyes, a hand against his face as he whispered…

"There are some symbols and traits flowers can't represent. You are a strong, dedicated character with a compassion for family. You are an original and (unlike some emcees and ringmasters) are honest and tell the truth the way it is. You may SEEM like a fool, but you are not. You are an artist, a romantic, attractive, handsome artist, and if I could have someone like you in my world…but I know I can't. YOU'RE the reason I keep traveling to this land. I was only going to stay here for one visit…but then, I met you. You fascinated me…you don't keep secrets from anyone, you're straight forward, honest, everything I wish I could be…"

Trickster inhaled, causing Moha to flinch as Trickster pressed their fore-heads together, "many would think me to be a ladies man…but in reality, love knows no labels, no reason…it just is. I love you, for all you are…and no one should tell you who to be, because you know who you are, and I know that I for one would not have you any other way…"

Moha felt his breath shake, turning towards his reflection…the flower petals still danced around his and Trickster's reflections, Trickster's eyes were closed, inhaling the Man in Pink's scent, arm wrapped around his waist…Moha could never have imagined this…

"I-I've never had a secret admirer not lover before…especially someone who'd go as far as to communicate how well they knew me like THIS!" He gestured the still dancing flower petals.

Trickster smiled, "well…there is one I've forgotten…" He reached down and pulled something out, which he immediately began to fasten to the emcee's shirt. When he moved his hand, Moha saw it was a red tulip…

"Declaration of Love?" Trickster nodded at Moha as he took his face into his hands… "Don't forget me…even if this is strange for you…don't forget me, even when I'm not here."

Moha looked down at his hands, still holding the forget-me-not…then without even talking (which was very much unlike him), he fastened the forget-me-not to Trickster's jacket. Trickster was surprised once again, but this time, pleasantly so.

Moha reached down and took Trickster's hand, and murmured, "Only if you won't forget me…friend."

Trickster smiled…what a tight mind the ringmaster had! Sure, since they were both men, they would just be friends…oh, how he did enjoy the thought of challenging that mind…

"Right…friends," Trickster smiled, alluringly and darkly, "only fools call each other mere 'friends,' and I believe you are no fool…"

He smiled as his hands started to roam up the emcee's chest, climbing their way up to the trembling narrator's face… "We are lovers, and lovers are far closer than friends could ever be…you are the magenta rose of my heart."

Moha shuddered as Trickster rubbed his hands across his chest… "please…" hands caressing his neck… "I-I'm not sure I-I mean I've never…"

"Hm?" Trickster continued touching him, letting him know he was there and not planning on going anywhere…

"I-I've never been treated this way…this isn't another trick…is it?"

Trickster resisted the growl beginning to vibrate his throat and softly…yet passionately, turned the emcee to face him…

"This. Is. NO. TRICK. I would not just do this for anyone. I'm not here to hear you out, say some shallow, meaningless words and leave you…I'm here to inspire you and share my blessings-my feelings-for you. I'm listening to every word you have to say, whether it be in English, French, Italian, Polish, or Cirquish. I'm not like those shallow fools who tell you to shut up just because they can't understand you…"

Trickster traced the now trembling emcee's lips and jawline with his fingers, "I want to hear you…I want to listen to you…I want to hear your voice as you sing your tales of life, mystery and rebirth. There is no death, no sadness no discomfort in the words you weave…I want to listen to you, I want to watch you…I want you. I love you…"

Moha felt his heart jump…it was true! His tales, his words…even if those around him didn't understand him (which they didn't), he never included death or despair in his stories, only life, rebirth, passion and love…and Trickster understood that…

'He's not lying…this isn't a joke…he-he loves me…he cares…for ME.'

Moha felt his voice crack a sob…no one had ever told him this, EVER. No one said they wanted to listen to him, or watch HIM perform…he was just the background noise, but someone wanted to listen to him, to applaud for him…to cherish him…

"T-Trickster…"

Trickster shushed him as his hands wrapped themselves around his chest and waist from behind, lips kissing his cheek, warm breath pouring over his face as Trickster whispered against his skin;

"My handsome Narrator…"

Moha felt his emotions-emotions he'd been holding back for so long-begin to come crashing up to the surface. No one had ever called him handsome before, no less their handsome narrator…it was like heaven had sent him an angel…but why did this angel have to be a man? Why a Trickster, why…?

Suddenly he didn't care as he embraced the arms holding him, not wanting to leave this place, with flowers dancing along the oasis waves as stars emerged into the twilight sky, surrounding the reflections of two secret lovers. Moha saw the tears on his reflections face, and realized he had failed to notice that he was crying…

Trickster softly kissed the tears pouring down the narrator's face, Moha turned to stare into his eyes once more…as Trickster caught his lips in his, this time there was no holding back as the emcee gave into Trickster's embrace, a single magenta rose dancing with a blue and orange striped poppy around their singular reflection…


End file.
